Just the Beginning
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: Kyoni Mizura is a regular high school student who's after school curriculum is going on missions and stealing important artifacts. Though her job is going to get her more than she ever expected, after meeting up with the worlds's best Spirit Detectives...
1. A lost friend

**A/N:**_ Italics are the flashback._

_ -Italics sounded by '-'s are thoughts.-_

* * *

**Just the Beginning**  
Chapter 1:  
**A Lost Friend**

Kyoni and her best friend, also partner in crime, Nanako were sitting in the office of their previous target. Kyoni perched herself on the large wooded table while Nanako took up residence in the leather chair at the table's front.

_Kyoni tied her waist length ice blue hair in a high ponytail while Nanako just left her short black hair down. They both wore plain black t-shirts with black camo pants and a pair of combat boots._

_They stood in the shadows at the side of the building; the building that they were currently planning to infiltrate. _

_"Ok, when we get in, we take out anyone in our way." Nanako commanded; her back pressed to the wall as she turned her head, inspecting the front of the building._

_"Got it." Kyoni replied simply._

_Nanako took a quick glance at her watch before pulling Kyoni inside. "Okay Ky let's go."_

_"Uh-huh."_

_They started scoping out the place and spotted five guys on patrol._

_"Ky you take the two on the left and I'll take the others."_

_"Uh, wait a minute…"_

_Kyoni barely dodged a punch right to her face. Nanako grabbed one of the guy's hands and flipped him. Then she connected a kick to another guy's stomach, all in a series of fluid motions, with only one more to go. Kyoni jumped over one guy's foot and kicked him in the face. She then kicked him in the back, using it to propel herself into back flip and landed on one knee. Nanako and Kyoni ended up back to back._

_"Wow this is quite the work out." Kyoni said excited; a smile working its way to her lips._

_"Let's hurry and get this over with, I'm getting annoyed." Nana said; her tone serious._

_The last two guys closed in on them, coming in from both sides. Nanako did a sweep kick to her opponent while Kyoni followed it up by jumping in the air, doing a spin kick. When she landed back on solid ground, she let out a deep breath. Nanako wasted no time as she grabbed Kyoni's hand and headed upstairs to the office._

_"Hey Nana…"_

"Don't you think that was a little too easy?"

Nanako just sat behind the desk with her legs crossed, looking deep in thought on what her friend had just said. Kyoni started looking through the office.

"What are you doing?" Nanako said confused.

"Looking for something…"

"Well, I know that Miss. Obvious. I mean 'why'?"

"We didn't come here for nothing."

"I know, but…"

"But, what?"

"I forgot my tools."

Kyoni gave Nanako a blank stare at that.

She went back over to the desk, this time sitting down on the opposite side of Nana. Ky held up her head with the palms of her hands. And she watched as Nanako started looking through the draws of the desk.

_-These draws are empty-_ Nanako thought to herself. She then lost her train of thought as Ky started speaking and looked over at the other girl.

"Nana, how come I never go on any real missions?"

"This is a real mission."

"You call this a real mission?"

"It's because you're not skilled enough." Nana didn't give the conversation any more thought and resumed her search; double checking.

"Not SKILLED!-"

"shh." Nana said cutting Kyoni off.

"What's the..."

"shh! Someone's here."

Kyoni felt a corner of her mouth go up into a smirk, "Told you this was too easy."

"Ky?"

"What?"

"Would you SHUT-UP!"

Both girls got up from their positions and tipped toed towards the door. Nana swiftly opened the door and knocked out the guy on the other side. She felt a sharp pain run through her body and saw blood flowing freely from a gaping hole in her stomach.

"Nana…" Ky said shocked; her voice coming out breathless.

"Told ya your mouth would be the death of me." Nana said as she closed her eyes, slumping to the floor.

* * *

_That concludes the first chapter of. Wow Nana just died you could just imagine how Ky could feel. I said just… but they kicked some serious butt. Anyway hope it was good. Send reviews and tell me what ya think._

_-mysyticmoon out_

_Sayonara _


	2. New beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu yu hakusho crew, because if I did my characters would be in it.

**Authors note**: Well first of all here is chapter 2 of Just the Beginning. It is going to get better as it goes on. I'm sorry for not updating, and you should be sorry too, for not reading and reviewing. Second, I wrote down the chapters in my notebook but I lost it TT so I am going to have to write it over when I already had up to chapter 4 done.

**Amarilis- Thanks for the comment. And don't worry Kurama will fit in to this story just keep reading and you'll see.**

Kurama: Don't be sad Kaycee. Your story is coming along very well.

Mysyticmoon: See Kurama thinks my story is awesome…

Yusuke: What the… he never said that!

Mysyticmoon: …So read on!

**Just the Beginning **

Chapter 2:

New Beginnings

Kyoni stumbled out of the building with a sigh of discomfort and an unconscious Nanako in arm. She was batted and bruised all over. _There was- what seemed like- an endless supply of men inside. Every time she took out a set, there was a series of men waiting. It got to the point where it was too much to handle and she just ran._

Kyoni heard footsteps getting close to her position and took off. While she finally took in her surroundings she saw that she had made quite the distance from the building and slowed into a steady jog. Not long after she stopped and looked behind her. Seeing no one she walked off.

_Was it a setup? _She thought to herself_ it could be Nana's stupidity, forgetting her tool. _She looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. _That is so unlike Nana…_

_Nana walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock. Before her knuckles could reach the surface of the door it opened; revealing a some what happy Kyoni. _

_Nana's eyebrows arched in confusion. "how'd ya do that?" Her friends face lit up with a huge smile. She looked up at a window on the second floor and then back to the person- in front of her- who had followed her gaze. "Oh, you saw me coming."_

_Ky's smile disappeared. "Did you bring the movie I asked you for?" a new smile gracing her lips._

"_what movie?" she replied flatly_

"_you forgot…again!" letting out a small groan._

"Well at least during a mission" sweatdrop

Kyoni winced at the sudden pain that shot through her entire body.

"Those guys certainly don't treat girls any different from boys." She said aloud "intruder or not…they gotta learn to take it easy.

She walked to a nearby hospital and registered Nanako. When they got Nanako into a room Kyoni went to see her. Nana laid on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She walked over to her and took a seat on the chair next to her dark haired friend. Kyoni just looked at her "sorry about that" she said aloud. Nanako opened her eyes without the ice blue haired girl noticing.

"Ky…?"

"huh?" But before she could say anything else, she saw a fist coming towards her, and fast. She got punched right in the kisser. "What did you do that for!?!"

"Next time we're on a mission," She signaled for her friend to come closer, although she was hesitant at first. " SHUT UP! Would you." She demanded making Ky laugh.

She looked up into the sky and noticed the insufficient amount of lighting. It was probably 5 O'clock in the evening. She sprinted home in an effort of not making her mother figure out that she was missing. She doubted that fact though.

Kyoni walked up the front door of her house. She remembered how she looked and thought it would be best to avoid being seen. Ky went around to the side of the house and made her way up the tree that lead to her bedroom.

She swung her feet over the pane and did a forward roll, landing in a crouching position. Ky got up and straightened; walking over to the mirror on the other side of the room. Her clothes were torn with blood stains and her hair was now in a messy ponytail with strands falling across her face. She strolled toward the door leading to into her bathroom while unraveling the rubber band that held her hair together. As she throw the band on the bare floor her icy blue tresses cascaded down her back.

Ky kicked off her boots and pants all the while pulling the shirt over her head. She stepped into bathroom feeling the cold tiles beneath her feet. Lastly she took off the rest of her clothes and stepped into bathtub deciding to take a shower. As the water came out of the shower head it made her hair plaster to her creamy white skin.

Long after that Kyoni came downstairs with a pair of pink silk night shorts and a matching laced vest. Tomoko stood near to the sink drying her now pruny hands, then turned when someone entered the kitchen. "where were you young lady?"

Ky shrugged "I was in my room"

No response

With a sigh she answered "at the hospital"

"what?" Tomoko asked worried

"I was at the hospital" knowing that was not the answer her mother was looking for.

"why"

"I went to see a friend"

Tomoko looked her daughter in the eyes seeing she didn't want to talk about it. "oh…" Kyoni sat down at the table taking off the towel that was wrapped around her head. "…how many times do I have to tell you," She put the cloth she used to dry her hands down "not to climb through your window?"

"wha…uh- I'm sorry" Ky said taking a bite of her dinner.

* * *

**Author's note: **Remember when I said I lost chapter 2. I was still trying to find it and the good news is I did. Bad news is it was on the same page as chapter 3 and I never noticed until now. ' Sad isn't it. Well anyway look chapter 2 is up and 3 is on the way.

Kurama: Please read and review smiles

Mysyticmoon: You heard him guys and if that isn't enough Hiei will say it too.

Hiei: No I wouldn't

Mysyticmoon: Well look who's not going to even make it in the story

Hiei: Thank you for reading Mysyticmoon's story. Please review because she gets sad when you don't. Hn

Look Nana isn't dead, that's a start. And Kurama isn't here yet wonder where he is. Well he better get here soon for Just the Beginning: chapter 3: unexpected visitor. Well that practically screams obvious, unless you still can't guess. You should just keep reading to find out.


	3. Unexpected vistor

**Author's note: **Here is chapter 3. I know it took awhile to update-not as long as chapter 2 though-my internet wasn't working. Anyway chapter 2 was long wasn't it. But don't let me interrupt you continue reading my fan fiction!

* * *

Just the Beginning

Chapter 3:

Unexpected visitor

The next day Ky woke up at 10:45 according to her alarm clock. She rolled over on her back then pushed herself up into a sitting position. She saw something fall off the side of her bed. Staring at it as she got it off the floor. It was a stuffed teddy bear with a white bandana around its forehead, it also wore a black vest and a long black pants. After getting out of bed she went over to her dresser and took out a white short sleeve t-shirt and a yellow spaghetti strap sundress that stopped at her mid-thighs. She took a quick shower, put on her clothes and headed down stairs.

Tomoko was washing the dishes which felt weird to Kyoni because even though there wasn't any dishes her mother would still be there…washing or doing something.

Ky let out a stiffed yawn "ohayo mom…uh bye I'm going to the hospital." She called from the kitchen entrance.

"aren't you going to eat breakfast before you go?"

"no" she simply stated turned on her heels, vanishing into the sunlight.

Ky covered her eyes at the sudden exposure to the sun. It emitted soft vibrant beams of light. The breeze gently whipped her hair across her face as she closed her eyes to its warm touch.

X-X-X

At last she had finally reached the hospital and walked in. The walk to the front desk was rather short. A young girl with raven hair and deep dark brown chocolate eyes sat reading a magazine. She looked barely in her twenties.

When Kyoni walked up to the desk, the girl looked up from what she was doing. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Nanako Yasuda"

"Oh-I'm sorry but you'll have to talk to the doctor" she said pointing to a door at the far corner of the room "his office is over there."

Ky followed her fingers direction "thank…"

She started in the direction she was told. It was actually further then it had seemed. Looking left and right she saw other doors lining the hallway. Moans escaped from behind some of the walls while cries of children came from others. A shudder ran down Ky's spine. Not many people seemed to like hospitals.

Before she knew it she stood in front of the door the assistant pointed out. She knocked and shortly entered as she was instructed. A man-who was suspected to be the doctor-stood on the other end. He definitely fit the part: high cheekbones fit, blond, with stunning green eyes. The grey in his hair only seemed to add to his striking features. He looked like an actor in some ways-probably in his mid forties.

The doctor extended his hand over the desk. "Hello I am doctor Fujisaki…what can I help you with?"

"I came to see Nanako Yasuda" she took his hand in a short shake.

The doctor looked a little worried and whatever expression that laid on Kyoni's face was now replaced with a more serious one. "Miss Yasuda…was missing when we checked in on her today."

_Wow, these doctors really know how to let people down _Ky mentally rolled her eyes.

"Miss?"

Ky looked up "oh it's Mizura-Kyoni" she saw his eyebrows raised in confusion and began again "oh"

"oh?"

"oh-sorry."

"sorry?"

"uh, can we start over again?" She said letting out a short nervous chuckle.

"I'm sorry"

"thanks" a sheepish smile now taking over. This only added to the confusion with held in his face.

X-X-X

Kyoni was now rushing home, in hope of reaching before lunch. Whatever time that was. She got held up at the hospital for quite sometime. The doctor appeared very friendly. She found out that his mother was from America, but he was born in Japan and carried his father's name.

Everything was moving by so quickly. She hadn't known how fast she was running until she had to stop for everything to focuse in. Her heart raced as she fumbled with the keys to get the front door open. When she stumbled inside, distant chatter could be heard from in the kitchen. The only thing she could make out was something about…plants? And it wasn't a very familiar voice at that.

She poked her head in the kitchen. There was her mother leaning against the sink- while someone sat in a chair near the table with their back turned- although the red head was not very hard to notice. Ky walked in the middle of the door frame "Shuichi" she took a step back instead of going further in "what are you doing here?"

Shuichi gave her a genuine smile at the realization of her appearance.

"Hi honey. This young gentleman came by and has been waiting for you" Tomoko said as she walked past the table picking up her purse.

-Silence-

Shuichi just kept smiling although it died down a bit. Kyoni probably had her mouth opened in shock.

"I'm going to the market to pick up a few things" she walked past her daughter and into the living room "I'll be back soon."

Kyoni finally stepped over to where the red head sat. They had a short staring contest although she was the one doing all the staring.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Ahhhh….and yet another chapter of 'Just the Beginning', but jeez I really hate having to type these things. It takes to long. Anyway Kurama has finally made his first appearance. WHOOT! Blah blah blah blah- yackedy smackedy. Right- look out for chapter four, 'cause I'll be updating soon. 

Mysyticmoon: come on guys! Comments will be greatly appreciated! No flames though but I'll take ideas for what would be interesting and I'll consider them. Besides if you do Yusuke will give you a lap dance!

Yusuke: WHAT!

Kurama: isn't that unfair to Yusuke?

Mysyticmoon: you're right! Kurama will join in to! –smiles-


	4. A new mission

**A/N:**Konnichi wa minna-san! It has been soooo long since I updated either one of my stories, especially this one. The good thing is I finally got over my writer's block. But I have exams going on right now. And i'm stressing out over my practicals tomorrow(evil exams) and i'll be real busy so I'm putting my stories on **hold**.

I just wanted to get this across and when Summer Vacation comes I'll try my best to update this story as much as possible.  
So here is chapter 4. Please read and enjoy.

* * *

Just the Beginning  
Chapter 4:  
A New Mission

A tiny sound echoed throughout the wooden room unlike the regular repetitive ring that peered through the silence in her bedroom. The sound only got louder- as the faint tap of feet- coming up wooden stairs could be heard now. More distractions seemed to keep her from resuming her sleep as knocking-more like banging in her state of mind- started at the door.

It all had finally stopped as she eased back into slumber. Kyoni closed her eyes even to the realization of the door being opened. There was only one person who could be doing this, so she ignored it all.

"Mizura" silence fell over the room as a not-so-familiar voice called out. Kyoni looked over to her side…searching for something besides the pillows that cushioned her head. Anything?

_NO_she abruptly sat up on her bed only to meet eyes with green patches of spring leaves. Not that they were. Seeing that there was nothing in reach- that seemed to be throw-able- she decided to answer to her name long called. These days she seemed to be lacking a regular 'good morning', 'good bye' or anything of the sort. Instead the usual "what are you doing here" went along smoothly, at least where he was concerned. Though she knew why he was here.

" _Mizura, would you mind accompanying me to school" _yesterdays' conversation hit rewind on her brain._ Kyoni sat across from Shuichi at the table. She just blinked her eyes twice and stared at the red head in front of her. Deciding to break the silence she propped her head in the palm of her right hand, as her elbows laid flat on the table surface. _

"_you have your very own fanclub…" She then removed her head and placed her palm on the table. "and out of everyone else-you pick me" she stated dryly_

"_are you complaining?" Shuichi gave her a look that could make any girls' heart melt and knees shake. It didn't have the same effect on her though, instead a small groan passed through her lips._

…And just as it appeared it now disappeared. Her brain hit play for normal life.

The figure walked forward a bit now standing a few feet in front of the foot of the bed. "Mizura. If you don't get up, we'll be late"

All she could do was stare at the intruder that interrupted her dreams. Kyoni then looked at the alarm clock beside her, it read 5:32. With one last look at the figure she made out a while ago as Shuichi. "I don't even remember saying YES!" He smiled at her ignoring her complaints. She knew what he was thinking-_ I'm already here and your awake now, it wouldn't make sense to leave alone.- _looking down at the sheets covering her legs, she felt the urge to cry.

X-X-X

_---Out of everyone in the entire school the one person to befriend me was the one person who is sane enough to come to my house at five thirty in the morning to get me ready for school.---_

A smile swept onto her face knowing that she had been in school for a year and the hottest and most popular guy in school insured with his own fan club had taken a liking to her. It was fairly quiet, although the silence wasn't uncomfortable, more to say relaxing. The soft gentle wind could be heard with every blue strand it blew across her face.

She took this chance and looked to the right seeing Shuichi walking in line. His long red hair blew around him in the gentle breeze. He seemed focused on something not clear to the girl next to him.

---------

Not long after they arrived at the school gates. When they entered, the eyes of Meiou high girls fell on the two. They tried multi-tasking at glaring daggers at Kyoni- if looks could kill-, while gawking at Shuichi.

"heh" was all Ky said as she departed from Shuichi's side to enter the school building.

X-X-X

Nanako walked through the large halls of a mansion outside of civilization. She had escaped from the hospital two days ago but it only took one for her wounds to heal. She had no time to waste. There was business that needed to be taken care of.

She reached infront of some huge doors and kicked them in. Her anger flaring every second she stood in the place. When she stepped into the room there stood a group of men in black suits. They were apparently unarmed. The line they formed led up to a huge chair and in it sat a man who obviously was the boss around here. He looked fit to be running an organization employing people to his dirty work by throwing around money, which he did.

"Yakazuki!" Nana yelled out causing the guys standing guard to face her. She wasn't going to be bothered though.

"what is it my dear."

"don't give me that bull! You know why I'm here!" She could not be bothered and the only thing that was going through her head was taking care of business.

She was already running full speed at him until the guards got in her way. Big mistake if they didn't have a death wish. As fast as they came at her they were dead and there was only one thing in her way now. Yakazuki had seen her intension, as sweat was pouring down his face.

"that last mission...you trying to kill me off." Nana said in a deadly sweet voice.

"of course not m-my dear. It was merely a test"

Nana's eyebrows raised in amusement "a..test?"

"yes it was just to test your skills" a shaky smile spread across his face as he saw Nanako at a stand still, waiting to hear more. "_after all if you couldn't pass that what would happen to you in the next assignment?_"

Her face was serious on the outside but she was going over everything her current employer had said. ---_test my skills. heh...what a load of bull how stupid does he think I am---  
_"oh" a smile came to play on her lips as she looked around. "you should of said that before I killed your men. huh."

One single drop of sweat fell from Yakazuki's forehead at he stopped shaking. Nanako turned around and headed for the door she recently entered. Before she left she titled her head alittle to glance at him from the said. With the smile disappearing she returned to serious."and Yakazuki don't ever call me 'dear' again."

When she was gone Yakazuki glared at the dead bodies on the floor before grumbling under his breathe. "stupid demons"

X-X-X

It was gym now. The teacher announced that it was going to be boys versus girls in a game of volleyball. Kyoni walked around on the field for awhile.

-----

"We have to guard the vault starting next week"

"is something wrong" Kurama said to his shadowed friend in the window frame "with the other guards?"

"They're not suited for this job"

-Kurama chuckled-

" but of course Hiei" he said witty "no job is too difficult for you"

"hnn"

Kurama and Hiei sat in the classroom as Hiei explained everything that was going on in Spirit World. It was in fact his first time playing delivering boy or informer.

"There was a rumor going around about a plan to infiltrate the Spirit World vault." Hiei looked at his red haired friend who seemed to be in deep concentration. "Such a bold act would have been put aside as a stupid prank, if it wasn't for those other rumors going around."

"but of course" Kurama stated remembering the meeting the Spirit detectives had with Koenma.

_Koenma sat behind his desk with Boton and Orge standing beside him. He explained the current situation to the detectives who had just arrived.  
"Hey pacifier breath, what's the deal with calling us so suddenly."  
"I am the great Koenma and I will not be disrespected by the likes of you!" Koenma's pacifier floated for seconds in mid-air as he yelled. It on the verge of falling out.  
This made a playful smile form on Yusuke's mouth while he covered his ears. Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh. Kurama had an akward smile and sweatdropped as Hiei placed his hands into the side pockets on his pants and looked away from everyone.  
"ahem" gaining everyone's attention Koenma finally continued "As I was saying-" he finally got serious "-there are rumors spreading that there are two demons who live in the human world."_

_At this Kuwabara quickly turned and pointed at Hiei then Kurama.  
"Moron! don't you have a brain?" Hiei questioned rhetorically  
"Hey short stuff! want to say that to my face!"  
Kurama just wanted to hear the end of the story. "No Kuwabara. It is neither Hiei nor I."  
"Oh!"  
"Wow Kuwabara you are really slow" Yusuke pitched in  
"Can it Urameshi!"_

_"Now now boys" Boton tried to get back some order.  
"Quiet!" Koenma settled, once again getting everyones attention."Now you all will shut up and let me finish."  
"demonwholiveinthehumanworld- oh right. They seem to be causing trouble, but the thing is they are able to mask their spirit energy, making it harder to locate them." He jumped on his desk and continued his speech "more importantly, it is safe to say that I have no idea what they look like."_

_"__**WHAT!**__how are we suppose to find 'em then" Yusuke bursted out.  
"That's why your the detectives. Your jobs is to capture and bring them back here."  
"But according to recent escapes of spirit energy, we have an idea of what one of them may look like." Koenma picked up his remote and clicked it getting a display on the screen.  
What they saw made Kuwabara's jaw drop. Kurama's eyes widened a bit. Hiei stayed silent, leaving Yusuke as the only one who spoke.  
"That chick is our demon"_

_On the screen was a girl with icy blue hair held high in a ponytail. Her blue eyes sparkled from the light of the room. She was sitting crossed legged in the middle of a bed. The door opened to reveal an elder woman probably in her mid-thirties. She had dark brown hair that stopped below her shoulder blades, and the same eyes as the other girl. Not long after the lady left and the girl got up and followed out._

_"She is absolutely gorgeous"  
"Kuwabara, Yusuke, and even Koenma had their jaws dropped.  
"I will search for her"  
"oh-all right Kurama, I'll leave this one for you""and the rest of you will be in charge of finding the other" and with that he dismissed them._

It had seemed as if the two Spirit detectives were reminiscing on the meeting, had the room been quiet._  
_  
"Have you found her?"

"It's a shame you had to ask. I thought you knew me better than that"

"Hn"

Kurama just smiled at his friend until he saw his gaze shift to the door. The door slowly opened and on the other side was Kyoni who appeared to be talking with a teacher, probably explaining why she was here. The teacher quickly left Ky standing at the door before entering.

"is something the matter Mizura?"

"I was just looking to tell you, we had a game."

Kurama obviously knowing that she was speaking of their gym class. "I'm sorry I put you through the trouble of searching for me"

"No problem, besides, the walk here was a good warm-up" A half lie she told to counter what the red head had just said. Kurama, only known as Shuichi to the girl in front of him got up and followed her out.

* * *

**A/N:**Well I must say that this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. I'd like to take a moment of self-satisfaction. -throws a party and invites all the readers and crew- WooHoo! right... now that that's over. Thank you everyone who read and liked it. Free shiney things for you all. ohh...shiney!...

But I just have to say This story has been read 111 times and given 2 reviews. 2 reviews! come on guys give a girl some credit. -goes in a corner and sobbs- I love reading comments, with all the strange, weird, good things you say.

If you don't like the story...well that's your prob, i'll still update, but to show your love It'd be nice to see 10 reviews up. Which will make it 12. That 'd send me smiling through every chappie I write and make for even more stories and quicker updates.

This story got great things in it's future and only I know where there heading. Of course you will too when you read it. And I've blabbering for a while now so i'll stop. And everything you have read, is not bribing, but, uhh...intelligent...brainwashing? ehh. heh- Yeah so look out for the next chapter of Just the Beginning.

Ja mata minna-san.


	5. Confirmation

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal, I don't own Yu yu hakusho. End of story.

**A/N:** Oh, wow, I've had this on my computer since 2008. huh- And since it's there, might as well upload it right? Been a while since I last uploaded anything also.

* * *

**Just the Beginning  
**chapter 5:  
**Confirmation**

"Dreams are like stars…  
you may never touch them,  
but if you follow them,  
they will lead you to your destiny."  
**- **Anonymous

_Kyoni ran through the seemingly endless hall. Searching- She was looking for someone. She knew they were here. It was where they always were…_

_Kyoni finally stopped upon meeting the back of another in front of her; clothes slightly torn and bloodied. She saw it all, but the other figure did not seem to mind. _

"_Are you ok...?" Her hand now outstretched. The figure looked back, smirking, before walking away. "…Nana…"_

_The only thing she could do was follow. Or at least try. It had proven difficult; the more she ran the further Nana got._

"_Wa…_

…**it!"**

Kyoni shouted out, sitting up on her bed. She questioned herself already knowing the answer. "Another dream huh?"

Shortly after, she glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand parallel her bed. It read -8:15- in a large red blinking font. Strange, the alarm clock didn't even ring to wake her up for school…

–beep-

-beep-

…or maybe it went to snooze a couple of times and she couldn't be bothered.

-X-x-X-

Walking down the busy streets, Kyoni saw workers and unemployed alike. School children weren't up and about since they were confined in buildings being stuck with countless assignments. Nonetheless, a few delinquents were scattered here and there.

The sky slowly began to turn grey; dark clouds obscuring the overhead view. Kyoni lifted her umbrella, covering her face as she did so, slowly, unraveling it. Just then, two students passed by. They were arguing about nothing in particular.

Ky tilted her head back alittle to catch the smaller of the two chokehold the bigger one. His slick black hair was becoming undone by the un-coming rain.

"Urameshi!, Keiko's gonna get us for skipping!"

"Nobody ever told you to tag along. -uh...?- Kuwabara what's wrong with your face"

The one called Urameshi laughed out. Although, what his friend said next cut his amusement short.

"I thought I sensed some weird spirit pressure"

"Weird…"

"Yeah…It was like it wasn't even there"

"Moron! How could you sense something that's not there?" Is what the slicked-back black haired one would have said if he didn't know about the current situation. Like certain demons that they had been after before, these too could mask their energy. Not only that, but they didn't even know what they looked like. Well, there was the girl Kurama said he would look for. However, that wasn't the end to it, and Urameshi remembered how the last Spirit World meeting ended.

_"I will search for her"  
"oh-all right Kurama, I'll leave this one to you, and the rest of you will be in charge of finding the other." and with that he dismissed them._

_Hiei and Kuwabara were the first ones to get outside the door. Kurama was next, followed by Yusuke, but before those two left, Koenma spoke again.  
"There's one more thing…"  
This made them stop and look back expectantly, though Koenma didn't continue.  
"Spit it out already baby breathe-"_

"_Yusuke, Kurama. Like I mentioned before, this may not be our youkai."  
They stayed silent, wanting to hear just what Koenma had left out that was so important._

"_It's true that from time to time some sort of energy escapes from this girl. But…" He seemed really hesitant to go on now that he was nearing the end. He could just image Yusuke's reaction. And despite Kurama's usual calm demeanor, he was not someone you wanted to get angry.  
"…they disappear so quickly that we don't know if it's youki or spirit."_

"_You could be going on nothing, but she is the only one with this condition (currently) so it's a start-"  
__**"What!"**__  
Koenma had to rush his words because as soon as he explained that they didn't know what energy it was, Yusuke was after him.  
Kurama hadn't even made an attempt to stop his delinquent teammate._

They both looked in the direction they came from, but everything seemed normal.

-X-x-X-

Voices echoed throughout the classroom and children sat in chairs and on tables alike. Kurama sat in the second-to-last row near the left side window. He looked at an empty chair two seats up and one to the right of his current position; Mizura's desk. Empty.

(hn, she probably didn't attend your _schoolings _because they plan to infiltrate early) Hiei had evaded the red head's mind. Emerald green eyes peered into the vast surroundings outside; the position of the Jagan user currently unknown.

(Perhaps-) Kurama continued their telepathic conversation. Although, he sounded distracted and didn't even sound like he meant what he had said…or thought.

"uh Shuichi…" Kurama's eyes left the outside world and turned to the girl standing beside his desk. When her big, brown eyes met his piercing green ones, her face tainted in a bright red. Anyone could see that she was trying not to be awkward, so the only thing to do was to help her along; after all she was one of the shy ones in the school.

"Asumi." He responded.

"Uh, oh- would you like to get something to eat after school?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I am busy after school."

"Ah, I'm s-sorry" Asumi stuttered for a bit. Kurama gave her a warm apologetic smile and her disappointment went away. She smiled in return and bowed before leaving the classroom.

(Fox)

(What is it Hiei)

(You didn't finish your sentence)

(I'm sorry Hiei, I simply meant I myself am planning on speaking with Mizura. I will fill you in after school hours)

It had taken a while before Hiei even answered. Mostly because he didn't really know what Kurama was talking about, but he would find out soon. However, since the red head said he would tell him about it, he wouldn't have to probe his mind to find out. Although, this wasn't saying that it didn't take a lot of effort to go through the fox's mind if he truly didn't want invaders going through his thoughts.

(hn)

-X-x-X-

-achoo- Kyoni sniffled. It was still raining and she had gotten a little wet, but was positive she hadn't caught a cold. If anything, she would say a certain someone was talking about her. A certain someone named Shuichi Minamino. It was probably all because she skipped school…at least that was her guess. Anyway, if Kyoni went to school today she wouldn't be in this situation now.

Ky lowered her umbrella only the slightest bit, but still enough to cause her to be drenched by the heavy downpour. She had to squint her eyes to see a good distance through the rain. Her sight was locked on an alley up ahead. She would stay there until the rain died down alittle.

Leaning against the wall was a figure with short…black hair? They were wearing, well as far as Ky could see all the colors blended in and she could not distinguish any of them. One thing she could tell however, was that she was familiar with that person. It felt like déjà vu and the closer she got the more she could recognize the person.

She got close enough to see the face, only for a minute though since the other started to walk off. It was becoming very reminiscent to her dream. Her chasing after her friend while the friend walked away.

"Nanako!" Ky shouted desperately trying to get attention. Suddenly, she found herself falling to the very wet and solid ground making a painful connection. By the time she looked back up there was no one in front of her.

Now fully soaked, she got up with a sigh. She usually woke up when she would yell for Nana to wait and the girl disappeared so she really didn't know how the dream was suppose to end.

A hand reached out to lie on Kyoni's shoulder and she spun around quickly coming face to face with…

A small scream escaped when she saw who it was but mostly due to the fact that she had no idea where the person came out from.

Nana snickered because of the reaction she got; meanwhile Ky lifted her eyebrows inquisitively.

"What?" Ky just shook her head ignoring Nana's question, and asking some of her own; after all, her friend left the hospital and she hadn't seen her since now.

"Where were you all this time Nana? Why did you leave the hospital?"

Nana retaliated by ignoring the questions thrown at her and went back to the alley. She too had been soaked by the rain but didn't want to pass up the chance of surprising her friend. "Let's atleast get to somewhere _dry_." With that said, Ky complied. Though it was because it only made sense; she still had every intention to get her questions answered. It's just that they weren't going to be what she was expecting.

-X-x-X-

"What did you just say?"

"Your hearing's suppose to be better, not worse"

"Oh, so you admit you're crazy?" The sentence wasn't even spoken in a rhetorical question, but a statement, stating what it said – as that was what statements usually did. Nana's mouth opened as if to form the question "what?" but her eyebrows just shot up in amused annoyance. However, even after a minute of silence – which Kyoni used to re-think the information – the dark haired girl still did not answer, so Kyoni continued. "You expect me to believe that I'm…that I'm a demon?"

The iced-blue haired girl's outburst earned the pair a few stares from people passing by. They were now seated on a bench in the park since the rain had stopped. Even though it was only a few people, stares were still prying eyes; Nana waved it off and kept silent until the people continued with their previous tasks.

"Be quiet" Nana hadn't even gotten to complete her explanation. She only reached…well, she only said what the girl beside her had shouted out, much to her annoyance since there were other things she needed to explain. "Don't say anything to anyone"

There was nothing to be said to that. Seriously, who was she going to go up to and just say "hello, oh and by the way, did you know demons exist, or the fact that I am one?" NO! – And who would even believe that. Not her mother and definitely not Shuichi. But then again, she had been wrong before. So wonder hit her, why was she just sitting there, listening to the nonsense her friend had been sprouting? She didn't know why she was so shocked; but who wouldn't be after hearing that they were a demon; which she supposedly was.

"So – you never found yourself running so fast that things around you started to blur, having very heighted hearing, or even reading someone's thoughts?"

Kyoni stayed silent. The things Nanako said were all things she experienced, but…

"Reading peoples minds? No. That's never happened, so-"

"Just think about it."

Her eyes scanned the park leisurely trying not to think about "it" at the moment. "Shuichi …" A panic that she couldn't explain shot through her. When she turned to face the seat beside her, she realized her friend was no longer there.

"Mizura." The red head walked towards her, while she still looked around the park.

"What are you doing here?"

"It is after 3:00. I thought perhaps to bring your assignments."

Ky mumbled an 'oh, thanks' under her breath before starting to walk off "I'm going home now."

Kurama started at her side. She kept silent due to the fact that she didn't know where he lived. It had to be somewhere close if he stopped by her house on the way to school before- right? Ky glanced at Shuichi a few times wondering why he hadn't brought up her skipping school. Though, in her opinion, it wasn't his business. She cleared her throat.

"Is something on your mind Mizura?"

-_demons!-_ "Shuichi …" –_'Don't say anything to anyone'- _A sigh escaped her lips "I met with a friend, today. She was in the hospital at some point- she kept talking about demons. I was just thinking about her."

The girl raised an eyebrow at Shuichi as if expecting him to comment on what she just said. "I hope your friend is doing well, I know what it is like worrying for someone you care about."

Kyoni hurried into her house, letting the front door close behind her. Shuichi had left half of the way and she couldn't help but think there was more to what had happened on the way home. Her mom didn't seem to be home so she went straight to her room. There was a lot to think about.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure what will be the fate of this story. I mean, I'd figured out how it was going to end _years_ ago. Since, I think, the first time I came up with the idea. But, I've finished YYH awhile ago too, so, the characters actions and all that... And I don't want them to end up OOC, or at least painfully so.

I'd already started the next chapter, so there might be hope for that to see the FF . net light. But anything beyond...we'll just have to wait and see and won't we...


End file.
